From their first introduction, digital display panels have required astronomical numbers of components. The typical high definition display panel contains 1,080 “pixel groups” horizontally and 1,920 “pixel groups” vertically. Each pixel group contains 3 actual pixels, where one is red, one is green, and one is blue. When all three sub-pixels are “on”, three colors are passed through the pixel gates which the eye perceives as coming from a single point source of light that appears white. The other colors mix in a similar way.
In total there are, for a high definition display of 1080 horizontal columns and 1920 vertical rows, 2,073,600 pixel groups with 6,220,800 individual sub-pixels requiring dozens of thin film transistors, resistors and capacitors to control each sub-pixel.
Traces carrying signals from control logic to sub-pixels are generally constructed of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). ITO is used to interconnect all of the components together because of the translucency of ITO. The complexity of constructing a panel with the magnitude of modern panels speaks to the outstanding abilities of modern process engineering.
Current backlit LCD display panel assemblies commonly used in digital televisions contain a substantial number of components. These LCD panel assemblies require that light emitted from the back light be diffused, polarized then passed through a color filter film with colored microscopic dots aligned with the sub-pixels in the LCD panel. The pixels in a LCD panel are formed of 3 sub-pixels each of which is addressable by a column and row multiplexer. That multiplexer needs to address some 6,220,800 sub-pixels. These sub-pixels are each supported by at least a dozen discrete components comprised of Thin Film Transistors, capacitors and resistors. Control circuitry laid out on the LCD panel substrates are connected through thousands of traces of ITO material. Additionally, LCD panels require large light sources, diffusors, polarizer sheets and a color filter film. In all, there are millions of components required to support LCD panels.